


Rebuild It

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huffer stands on Cybertron and feels alive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuild It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkand_paper (Fabuest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabuest/gifts).



There was so much to rebuild, Huffer thought as he looked across the wasteland of what had been a thriving city. He still wasn't certain of himself; like many of those lost in the battle at Autobot City this whole resurrection was causing them to have to work out glitches.

He was home, though. And supposedly there was peace with the 'Cons now. He could build what needed building and not see it scrapped less than an orn later.

"Where's my work crew, Prime?!" Huffer bellowed at the pair, not caring which one answered him. He had work to do!


End file.
